Fleur bleue et herbes séchées
by Ledilettant
Summary: Ou quand les sous-entendus ne suffisent pas. F Mahariel/Leliana.
1. Que je vous montre mon herbier

**A l'origine, j'avais écrit ce chapitre pour la dalatienne, mais il ne correspondait pas à la tournure que je voulais donner à l'histoire, comme il me semble qu'il valait quand même quelque chose, j'ai décidé de l'editer à part.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

- C'est la grande passion entre vous n'est-ce pas ?

Dire que la question la prenait au dépourvu était faible, surtout venant de Wynne.

- Hein ? Non, enfin, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Allons Leliana, je suis vieille mais pas sénile, et les regards gourmands que vous lui lancez à la dérobée en disent long.

- Oh par Andrasté, c'est à ce point ? Mais alors les autres ?

- Je crains ma chère enfant qu'excepté la garde des ombres tous les membres du groupe soient au fait de vos sentiments.

- C'est affreusement humiliant

Wynne lui tapota l'épaule

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si grave, la question est qu'allez vous faire à présent ?

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien connaissant nos compagnons, l'un d'eux finira par vendre la mèche, Morrigan par mesquinerie, Alistair par maladresse ou Zevran par amusement, mieux vaut qu'elle l'apprenne de vous ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Si bien sûr mais… elle se tordait les mains de désespoir. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, et ce que je ressens pour elle… c'est plus fort encore que ce que je ressentais pour Marjolaine, si elle me repoussait ? Pire si elle me détestait ? Je n'y survivrais pas.

Et c'était vrai, Léliana avait de nombreuses conquêtes à son actif, masculines comme femminines, mais aucune n'était comparable à la garde des ombres.

- Vous la perdrez peut-être en lui dévoilant votre amour, mais vous la perdrez à coup sûr si vous ne le faîtes pas. Léliana, notre chef à beaucoup de qualités, mais je crains que l'empathie n'en fasse pas partie, si vous attendez qu'elle se rende compte de vos sentiments par elle-même vous finirez vieille fille. Faîtes preuve d'une approche plus « directe ».

- Mais comment ?

- Enfin Léliana, c'est vous la barde, je ne vais pas vous apprendre à lancer des œillades enflammées en tortillant des hanches comme une danseuse exotique, ce n'est plus de mon âge.

- De toute manière je doute qu'elle y soit sensible, elle croirait probablement que j'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

La magicienne retint un petit rire, ce serait bien le genre d'Arya.

Puis devant l'air malheureux de Léliana.

- Allons ma petite du cran, dîtes vous que c'est comme un bain glacé il faut se jeter à l'eau d'un coup.

- Oui vous devez avoir raison, sitôt que l'occasion se présentera je lui parlerai.

- A la bonne heure, ne vous en faîtes pas je ferais en sorte que vous soyez seules toutes les deux.

En effet le soir venu, elle se retrouva seule avec le chef à monter la garde au coin du feu.

_Très bien ma fille c'est le moment de passer à l'attaque._

Léliana s'étira

- Hummm il se fait tard, il me tarde de rejoindre la chaleur de mon couchage.

Arya fit un signe de la tête

- Très bien, bonne nuit Leliana.

_Zut ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais,Wynne avait raison, essayons une approche plus directe._

- Vous savez, ce serait gentil si vous veniez avec moi

Arya haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi faire ?

_Créateur est-ce qu'il fallait lui faire un dessin ?_

- Eh bien pour que je vous montre mon herbier bien entendu.

- J'ignorais que vous collectionniez les fleurs séchées.

Léliana scruta le visage d'Arya à la recherche de la moindre trace de moquerie, mais non elle était parfaitement sérieuse, juste un peu confuse. Elle hurla intérieurement.

_Par Andrasté si tous les elfes étaient aussi imperméables aux sous entendus qu'elle, leur race aurait disparu depuis longtemps._

- Non je n'ai pas d'herbier, ne faîtes pas votre innocente vous voyez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

- Je suis désolé Leliana, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où vous voulez en venir. Elle se rapprocha d'elle l'air sincèrement concerné. Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air contrariée.

_Evidemment que je suis contrariée, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne devines pas ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi de faire le premier pas. Créateur Je n'ai plus le choix, cette fois c'est quitte ou double._

Léliana saisit délicatement le visage d'Arya entre ses mains et l'embrassa, un simple baiser très chaste qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai envie de passer la nuit avec vous Arya, m'accompagnerez vous dans ma tente ?

L' elfee resta immobile, interdite. Léliana poussa un soupir

_Au moins j'aurai tentée ma chance, j'aurai du savoir que c'était impossible_

- Je…je suis désolée je n'aurai pas du… je vais vous laisser, vous n'avez sans doute plus envie de me voir à présent.

_J'ai tout gâché, que va-t-elle penser de moi à présent, quelle idiote je fais._

Elle voulut s'éloigner mais elle se rendit compte que cela lui était impossible, elle baissa les yeux et vit que le bras droit d' Arya enserrait sa taille l'empêchant de partir.

- Arya ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Arya scella ses lèvres contre les siennes, la barde sentit la langue de l'elfe investir sa bouche et en explorer les moindres recoins sans qu'elle oppose aucune résistance. Son cerveau était incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente, ses jambes avaient la consistance du coton. Elle répondit instinctivement aux caresses et au baiser qui se prolongea… jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de vaisselle brisée les tire de leur extase.

Elles étaient trop occupées pour entendre Alistair revenir de corvée de vaiselle et qui les fixait les yeux comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire tombant à terre, un léger filet de sang s'écoulant de son nez et une pile d'écuelles brisées à ses pieds.

- Hum, nous devrions peut-être poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit plus discret.

Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre, Arya entraîna l'orlésienne qui souriait béatement sous sa tente.


	2. Confidences sur l'oreiller

**J'ai retrouvé ce chapitre par hasard dans mes dossiers il avait aussi été écrit pour la dalatienne, mais je trouvais Arya trop "ouverte", alors je l'avait laissé de coté, et comme ce serait dommage de laisser perdre (d'autant que je le trouve plutôt bon)...**

* * *

Léliana avait découvert une nouvelle Arya, jusqu'ici elle la comparait souvent à une rivière d'apparence paisible mais cachant de dangereux courants, mais au lit elle s'averrait être comme un foyer, soufflez sur les cendres et les braises se transforment en brasier.

Et même si en public elle ne laissait rien paraître de leur relation (du moins rien de flagrant, pour quelqu'un qui ignorerait la relation en question, ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste du groupe même si aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé amener le sujet sur le tapis surtout depuis qu'elle avait pris Zevran à part. La teneur de cette discussion resta inconnue, mais celui-ci cessa définitivement de tourner autour de Léliana.) Elle était très disons active au lit, ses mains caressant chaque courbe de son corps, sa bouche insatiable… rien que d'y songer son imagination s'emballait. Il lui avait fallu porter une écharpe pendant une semaine en attendant que les marques de morsures disparaissent, ce sous le regard moqueur de Morrigan qui lui demandait faussement inquiète si elle avait attrapé froid.

Cependant un détail troublait Léliana au sujet des « prouesses » de son amante, ce genre de « compétences » ne s'acquérait pas comme ça, quelqu'un avait bien du les lui apprendre. Compte tenu de sa beauté, il était difficile de croire qu'elle n'ai jamais eu d'autres amant(e)s, mais d'un autre coté, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer eh bien courir le jupon.

- Et si tu me posais la question tout simplement ?

Surprise Léliana baissa les yeux sur l'elfe blottie avec elle sous les couvertures

- Comment sais-tu que ?

- Quand tu te mords la lèvre inférieure c'est que tu veux me poser une question mais que tu n'oses pas.

- En fait je me demandais qui, enfin comment était ta première fois ?

- Ma première fois ?

- Oui.

- Tu parles de ma première chasse à l'ours ? De ma première descente en luge ? De ma première coupe d'hydromel ?

Léliana fronça les sourcils, l'humour d'Alistair était contagieux, elle allait devoir le tenir à l'écart de l'elfe avant que les dommages ne soient irréparables.

- Non pas ce genre de première fois

- Ah tu veux savoir si quelqu'un m'a déjà proposé de me montrer son herbier.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- En quelque sorte.

- Hum… les yeux d'Aria semblèrent se perdre dans le lointain. Eh bien ça remonte à mon premier rassemblement, elle s'appelait Mylna, son clan était originaire des dorsales de givre. C'était une chasseuse de dix ans mon aînée, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle coiffait en tresses. Nous avons sympathisées et elle m'a demandé si je voulais l'aider à relever ses collets.

- Relever ses collets ? Vraiment ?

- Non il s'agissait en fait de l'équivalent dalatien de l'histoire de l'herbier, mais ça je l'ai appris plus tard… dans une clairière… sur le dos… et dépouillée de mon armure.

- J'imagine assez bien la scène, et ensuite ?

- Nous sommes plusieurs fois retournées « relever les collets ». Puis le rassemblement s'est terminé et nous avons rejoint nos clans respectifs. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était mariée avec un chasseur d'un clan voisin.

- Arya ?

- Hum ?

- Comment… elle choisit précautionneusement ses mots. Comment les dalatiens voient-ils les relations entre deux personnes de race différente… et du même sexe ?

- Les relations interraciales sont un interdites pour les dalatiens pour la même raison que les relations entre deux femmes ou deux hommes sont disons admises jusqu'au mariage, c'est considéré comme que c'est ce que vous appellez un « péché de jeunesse ».

- Comment cela ?

- Si un couple humain et elfe donne naissance à un enfant, il sera toujours humain, notre peuple se reproduit peu et la survie de notre race passe pas notre capacité à procréer, c'est notre devoir de dalatien une fois adulte que de nous marier et d'avoir des enfants, il y a une forte pression des anciens à ce sujet.

- C'est affreux.

- C'est nécessaire.

Léliana réfléchit un instant puis demanda hésitante:

- Alors s'ils apprenaient ta relation ?

- Avec une shem, chantriste et orlésienne ? Elle eu un rire sans joie. Je ne crois pas qu'une telle chose se soit déjà produite par le passé, je serai sans doute bannie de mon clan, mais je suis un cas à part.

- Comment ça ?

- En rejoignant les gardes des ombres j'ai renoncé à mon appartenance au clan, je ne suis… Elle s'arrêta un instant comme si elle répugnait à prononcer ces mots. Je ne suis plus une dalatienne à part entière, et quand bien même, la souillure de l'engeance m'interdit de donner la vie.

- Je suis désolée, je n'imaginais pas.

- Ce n'est rien. Elle soupira. Je suis fatiguée il est temps de dormir.

Léliana hocha la tête et l'étreignit un peu plus fort.

- Arya ?

- Mmmm ?

- Je t'aime tu sais.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Léliana. Elle soupira et murmura. Et c'est bien ça le problème.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ?

- Rien d'important, dors à présent.


End file.
